Gare aux fangirls
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Angleterre, France, le petit salon britannique, et une lettre. Mais que se cache t-il derrière cette scène en apparence anodine ?


Bon. J'étais pas censée poster ce truc immonde, mais je l'ai relu hier (parce que je l'ai écrit au tout début de ma fanitude Hetalienne et ça date d'environ huit mois) et j'ai tellement ri que je me suis dit tant pis xD. Alors, voilà, c'est une espèce de petite parodie écrite en lisant en diagonale les fics qu'on trouve le plus régulièrement sur le fandom Hetalia. N'y voyez aucune provocation là-dedans, juste une manière de rire un peu d'un truc absurde. Y a un petit peu de self-insert aussi, mais très léger. C'est dur de résister xD. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)

* * *

_ Franchement, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de t'incruster chez moi, marmonna Angleterre.

_ Pendant que tu fais ta broderie ? S'enquit innocemment France.

_ J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de t'incruster chez moi tout court, précisa Arthur.

_ Oh, c'est bien dommage…

Francis plia la lettre qu'il lisait jusqu'à maintenant et la rangea dans son enveloppe.

_ Moi, j'aime bien venir chez toi, mon anglais…

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner de surnoms ridicules. C'est quoi, cette lettre ?

_ Oh, une lettre d'une de mes citoyennes qui m'adore. Elle m'écrit très régulièrement, elle est très bien, cette petite.

_ Peuh, encore une groupie sans intérêt.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne reçois jamais de lettres de fans, toi.

_ Détrompe-toi. J'en reçois, plus que tu ne le penses. J'en reçois même de certaines de tes citoyennes, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

France éclata de rire.

_ Oui, oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. Je ne sais pas ce que te trouvent mes adorables citoyennes, mais après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature…

_ Tu peux parler, sale exhibitionniste !

_ En tout cas, ces « groupies sans intérêt » ont des imaginations débordantes. Je me régale à lire leurs fictions.

_ Tu veux parler de ces torchons où des gamines pré-pubères s'adonnent à l'écriture de scènes de sexe outrageantes avec une qualité d'écriture précaire ? On se demande où sont les parents…

_ Oooooh ! S'écria soudain Francis.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu en as lu ! !

Arthur rougit fortement.

_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès, se justifia-t-il. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et c'est la curiosité qui m'a poussé à lire ces articles qui parlaient de nous. Crois-moi, on ne m'y reprendra plus. Ces filles sont folles !

_ Ne dis pas trop de mal sur elles, s'inquiéta France en regardant autour de lui.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ On sait jamais, elles ont des oreilles partout. Si jamais elles t'entendaient dire du mal sur elles, elles seraient capable de te mettre en scène dans des situations très…embarrassantes. J'ai reçu des menaces récemment…

_ Quel genre de menaces ? S'étonna Arthur, sourcils froncés.

_ L'une d'elles m'a menacé de me mettre en couple avec Allemagne si jamais je ne prenais pas attention à mes paroles. En précisant bien qu'elle me donnerait le rôle de la femme…

Francis frissonna et Angleterre compatit. On le menacerait d'une telle chose, il préférerait sauter dans la Tamise plutôt que subir une telle humiliation. Le téléphone du français bipa.

_ Oh, j'ai reçu un message…

Il prit son portable et lut ledit message, ses sourcils s'arrondissant sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Mon Arthur, ce message t'es adressé…

_ A moi ? Pourquoi sur ton portable ?

_ Hé bien…

_ Lis-le moi puisqu'il m'est adressé, imbécile !

Francis s'éclaircit la gorge et obéit.

_ « Salut France, comment ça va ? Je crois que tu es avec Angleterre en ce moment, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part ! Oh, et je voudrais bien que tu le préviennes que s'il continue à dire du mal de ses fans, c'est avec Italie que je le mettrais en couple. Il faudrait pas le laisser tout seul, ce pauvre chéri, une fois que tu fileras le parfait amour avec Allemagne. Ce sera un amant très mignon et attentionné, promis. Sinon, tu crois que ce serait amusant, un plan à quatre ? Je vous adore tous les deux. Bisous, bisous ! »

Un peu pâles, France et Angleterre échangèrent un regard.

_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'elles avaient des oreilles partout…chuchota le français.

_ Je vais me la faire, cette nana, grogna Arthur. On verra si elle fait autant la fière quand je me serais occupé de son cas.

Le portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Francis lut le message et pouffa.

_ Elle dit qu'elle te prend quand tu veux. Ça a l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

Arthur s'étouffa de honte, avant de manquer mourir d'une syncope quand Amérique atterrit soudain au milieu du salon après avoir explosé le toit de sa maison, totalement paniqué.

_ Au secours, Angleterre ! ! Il paraît que j'ai mis Russie enceinte, le monde entier ne parle que de ça ! Aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! !

_ Les fangirls ont encore frappé, chuchota Francis.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, au milieu des plaines glacés Sibériennes, un Russe terrorisé courait pour sauver ce qui lui restait d'honneur, et accessoirement, échapper à sa petite sœur en furie.

_ Je te jure, Natalya, je ne suis pas du tout au courant ! Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir un bébé ! Ne me fais pas de maaaaaaal ! !


End file.
